


The Trash Monster and the Most Beautiful Woman in the World

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it every time Jon sees the Most Beautiful Woman in the World, he looks like he's just crawled out of a dumpster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trash Monster and the Most Beautiful Woman in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Beautiful Man In The World, Who Lives In My Building And Only Ever Sees Me When I Look Disgusting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201745) by of geography/mollyhall. 



> Anon asked for: Jon as Trash Monster and Sansa as Most Beautiful (Wo)Man in the World. Inspired by this post: http://thatgirlnevershutsup.tumblr.com/post/145124449003/the-most-beautiful-man-in-the-world-who-lives-in

The world is working against him, Jon decides. What else could be the explanation? 

The Most Beautiful Woman in the World lives in the same building as he does, which, to be fair, is not a sign of the world working against him. He gets to see the Most Beautiful Woman in the World quite often, and each time he does, he's struck dumb by her beauty — her long red hair, shining like the brightest autumn leaves; her bright blue eyes, which he's not quite sure are the exact color of the summer sky, but he'd like some time to gaze into them and decide; her lips, which he knows are the color of a perfectly ripe strawberry; her skin, pale as moonlight and twice as lovely; her legs, lean and long, setting her at the perfect height; and her laugh, which he's had the privilege to hear many times, a soft giggle that bubbles out of throat as a smile spreads across her perfect face.

(When he'd told Sam about the Most Beautiful Woman in the World who lived in their building, his roommate had shaken his head in disbelief. "I'm not sure if you've become a poet or a stalker.")

The reason the world is working against him, is that every single time, without fail, that Jon runs into the Most Beautiful Woman in the World, whether it be in the parking lot, or the elevator, or passing each other by on the sidewalk, he looks (and usually feels) like he's just crawled out of the nearest dumpster.

The first time he saw her was the day he and Sam had moved into the building. After a long day of moving heavy furniture and endless boxes, Jon was leaving for a pizza run and the Most Beautiful Woman in the World was entering the building. He'd spotted her hair first, and froze in place, thinking for a moment it was Ygritte, but no, then he'd seen her face and realized this was someone else entirely. He'd just gaped at her as she passed him by, giving the filthy mute a pitying smile.

The next time, he was on his way home from the gym after a long workout and a bike ride home. They'd met in the elevator, Jon in his sweat-drenched clothes, and the Most Beautiful Woman in the World standing as far from him as possible, as if to distance herself from his stench.

There was the time he'd come home covered in red paint after a mishap at work, and they'd met in the parking lot. She'd stared at him like he was a blood-covered nightmare. Then there was the time he'd been caught in the rain during a jog and he looked like a drowned rat as they'd bumped into each other in the lobby. Or the time he'd jumped on Grenn's back for a piggyback, screaming like a four year old, when they elevator doors had slid open to reveal the Most Beautiful Woman in the World. There were so many other times that Jon had started to lose count, and just resigned himself to the fact that whenever the Most Beautiful Woman in the World appeared, he was destined to look like a hideous lunatic.

And then there was today.

"What happened to you?" Sam asks in alarm, as Jon flings the apartment door open and stalks into the kitchen.

Sam has reason to be alarmed. Jon is covered in mud, from head to toe, and so is Ghost, who trots into the apartment after him, not in any way bothered by his appearance.

"We went to the dog park, and you know that little pond there? Yeah. Ghost spent most of the afternoon rolling around in the mud." Jon takes the bottle of water Sam hands him, and downs half of it in one gulp. "And that's not the worst part," he says, wiping a hand across his mouth, and of course, smearing mud all over his face in the process.

Sam's trying to bite back a smile and failing miserably. "Oh no? The Most Beautiful Woman in the World again?"

"You got it. And it wasn't just seeing us in the elevator, nope. Ghost jumped on her, just being friendly and excited, and got her just as muddy as the two of us."

"No! Was she angry?"

"She was actually pretty nice about it, considering how covered in mud she was. Ghost totally ruined her dress." He gives the dog a glare, but Ghost is too busy at his water bowl to even notice.

"Well, it could have been worse, I suppose." Sam's trying to sound sympathetic, but Jon can hear the amusement in his voice. "You probably didn't get her name this time either, did you?"

"When would I have down that? Between pulling my giant dog off her, apologizing for him, and wanting to die because I look like a swamp monster?"

"You could have slipped it in. Maybe next time you could — " But Sam's suggestion is cut off by a knock at the door. "Must be Gilly," he says as he hurries to open it.

But it's not Gilly. Standing on the other side of the door is the Most Beautiful Woman in the World, a hesitant smile on her face, and holding the leash of a puppy rolling on the floor beside her. "Hello," she says to Sam, and then she spots Jon, who is gaping at her like she's appeared out of a vision. "Oh, there you are! I was wondering… you said you had just come from the dog park, and I wanted to take Lady there, but I'm not sure where it is, so would you mind showing us?"

Jon just stares at her. The Most Beautiful Woman in the World is standing in his doorway, smiling at him. She's changed out of her muddy dress into shorts and a t-shirt, and she's… asking him the way to the dog park? This seems so unlikely that Jon doesn't speak, not until Sam gives him a not very subtle elbow in the side. 

"Oh! Yes, sorry. I can tell you just how to get there." He clears his throat and starts to launch into directions, when the Most Beautiful Woman in the World interrupts him.

"I was hoping you might join me, actually? It would be nice to have company besides Lady." She nods down at the puppy, tugging on her leash in an attempt to get to Ghost, who just gives the ball of fluff a bored stare. "I mean, I know you've just returned, but if you'd like to come along, I'd love the company." The Most Beautiful Woman in the World gives him a bright smile, and for the first time, Jon thinks there's not a trace of pity for his poor Trash Monster self.

"Well, I just just going to give Ghost and me baths…but that can wait. I'd like to join you." His face is flaming, and all Jon can hope is that there's enough mud on it that she won't notice.

"Great!" She gives him another smile, and to his surprise, her cheeks are pink too. "I'm Sansa, by the way."

"Jon," he says, extending his mud covered hand. Idiot.

But the Most Beautiful Woman in the World — Sansa — takes it and shakes it firmly, as her smile grows wider. "Nice to finally have a name to put to such a handsome face."


End file.
